Tomorrow
by See Jane Write
Summary: Spike got Anya pregnant during their encounter in “Entropy”. Crappy ending replaced with something less crappy.
1. Prologue

Tomorrow  
  
Summary: Spike got Anya pregnant during their encounter in "Entropy". Warnings: Nothing really, unless the whole Spike/ Anya - baby thing freaks you out. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy characters and all that jazz. They are not in any way, shape, or form mine.  
  
Prologue  
  
Ugh, Anya thought miserably to herself. She felt bad, and not just due to her lingering feelings for her ex fiancé. Sure, she still loved Xander to death, possibly even more so. But, there was nothing she could do about that. Their wedding, or what was going to be their wedding, was over. He had stood her up at the altar, breaking her heart, which lead to her going back to her vengeance ways.  
Then there was Spike. Spike, the guy who she felt most understood her, possibly at times even more than Xander. The two of them, reformed demons in a form. Her due to Giles smashing her pendant years ago, and Spike due to the chip in is head.  
He was miserable, since Buffy had broken up with him only days before. That much was obvious from the moment he had walked through the doors to her store, begging for a spell of some kind to make his feelings for her stop. But, of course, Anya had other ideas, and the two of them wound up having sex.  
Ugh, Anya thought once again. That had been her mistake. There are consequences to having sex, much as there are to almost anything. Consequences that tend to happen if not careful.  
Consequences such as pregnancy.  
It had never been her intention to get pregnant. Sure, she wanted to have children Badly. She had talked about it on a few occasions with Xander, but that was who she wanted the father to be. Xander. Not Spike. Not that there was anything wrong with Spike, since there was not. She had always considered Spike to be one of her closest friends. But not father- of-my-firstborn-child type friend.  
She still hadn't told anyone about it. She could not bring herself to do that. What would she say to them? What would they say to her? Certainly Xander would be angry. Although it was partly his fault, he would not realize that. He would just get mad and things would be bad.  
Telling Buffy or Willow was definitely out of the picture. As very close friends of Xander, they were bound to tell him. Maybe not at first, but he would find out sooner or later. And that could not happen.  
Anya groaned, flopping backwards onto the couch in her apartment, suddenly finding it to be very comforting. She had never thought it could, it was very old and not made of anything soft. But at times like this, it was comforting and she would have it no other way.  
Sighs escaped from her mouth as she pulled one of the pillows up to her chest, hugging it as if doing such would melt all her troubles away. She sat there, gazing off into the emptiness of her apartment, about ready to fall asleep, her eyes closing when all of a sudden she heard.  
"Anya!"  
The voice was unmistakably Halfrek's, her best demon buddy and closest friend. The only person she felt she could talk to right now.  
"Hallie," Anya greeted, sitting herself up straight while patting the couch as a way of motioning for Halfrek to sit down. Worried looks overcoming her face, Anya turned to Halfrek, as the other vengeance demon sat down. "What is it?" she asked anxiously. "Is the world ending again?" she asked a second later. She had heard about Tara's unfortunate death, and about Willow going all evil. But it was to her knowledge that Xander had stopped her, and the world was not going to end anytime soon.  
"Not exactly," Halfrek began earnestly, pausing a little for effect. She sighed, immediately turning to face Anya, her right hand going to Anya's shoulder. "It's just, D'Hoffryn."  
"What about D'Hoffryn?" Anya asked, her eyes widening a little, in fear for her boss's safety as well as her own. She knew how dangerous D'Hoffryn could be when he's in his mood swings. It had been the cause of the death of one fine vengeance demon, but that was beside the point.  
"Like myself, he's worried about you," Halfrek began once again. Her tone of voice was still sweetening, as if she was trying to assure her friend that things would work out.  
"Worried?" Anya inquired curiously. There was a hint of fear behind her voice as she spoke. Fear that her life, as well as the life of her unborn child, would end very soon in a fiery ball of vengeance. "Why?"  
"There's talk all throughout the community. They're calling you Miss Soft Serve, and frankly, sweetie, we can't blame them." Her voice eased into a comforting tone as she began rubbing Anya's back.  
"What? Why?" Anya demanded, shoving Halfrek's hand off of her and looking her friend straight in the eye, her brown eyes focused on Hallie's blue ones.  
Halfrek sighed, knowing that this moment would have come up eventually between the two of them. "Honey," she pointed out. "The dry cleaning lady downtown wished her ex would be skinned alive; you made him German. The accountant wished that her husband was spineless and you just totally ignored it. What is going on?"  
Anya sighed, drawing in a deep breath before looking up at Hallie. She could sit there and argue her rebuttals back all day, but truth be told, Halfrek was right. The pressure to tell someone about her changes was building up inside her, and she felt there was nothing to do but tell Halfrek. "I can explain," she began softly, almost as if she was embarrassed to be speaking the words. "But first I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone the words I'm about to tell you."  
"Promise," Halfrek agreed instantly, a little too quickly for Anya's liking, but she ignored it. The truth had to be told, for she felt she would burst if it wasn't.  
"Um, remember when I was going to get Spike to make a wish on Xander?" Anya began hesitantly while still keeping her voice level at a whisper. Halfrek nodded, recalling the event. "Well, I kinda didn't get him to wish something."  
"Sweetie, you had sex. That's part of common knowledge now."  
"There's more to it than that," Anya continued. "He kinda.well.I'm kinda." The words were there, on the tip of her tongue, waiting to slip out across her lip gloss covered lips, but they wouldn't. It was almost as if it were impossible. Anya made several more attempts to say the words before Halfrek appeared to catch on to where the discussion was going.  
"Sexually transmitted diseases can't kill a vengeance demon," Halfrek stated plainly, as a way to comfort Anya.  
"The other kind of consequence," Anya whispered back.  
There was a moment of silence, as the truth behind Anya's words sunk in to Halfrek. She knew the severity of the situation, as did Anya. Surely D'Hoffryn would understand, she thought to herself, although she could not be certain. Having no words to say that could comfort Anya, she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her friend in a comforting manner, hoping to help.  
After what seemed like hours, but probably was only a minute or so, Halfrek pulled away, wiping the stray tear away from Anya's eye. "I'm here to help anyway I can," she said soothingly, her hand once again going to Anya's shoulder. "But there's really nothing to worry about. It's only been like, what, three months?"  
Anya shook her head sheepishly. "I'm a demon. That speeds things up a bit."  
Halfrek nodded, taking the words into consideration. "True, but still. It can't be that bad."  
Anya sighed, nodding her head a small bit before bolting up straight, a look of panic coming over her youthful face. She could feel her heartbeat racing as she turned to Halfrek, a helpless look plastered on her face that instantly turned to panic.  
"Sweetie," Halfrek began worriedly, standing up as she placed a gentle hand on Anya's shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
Anya sighed, looking up at Halfrek, still not being able to comprehend what had just happened. "My water just broke." 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since I posted the prologue, which means I still do not own the Buffy characters.  
"Wahh!" That piercing scream was the only sound Anya needed to here. The sound that told her that her child was alright. He/ she had survived the birth, as did she. Although she still could not bring herself to tell anyone about the child, that scream somehow assured her that things were going to be alright in the end. She was a new person. She had a new person in her life.  
"Congratulations," the doctor announced, holding the tiny child out and placing it into Anya's eager arms. "You're the mother of a healthy baby boy," he continued, though his voice was lost on Anya, all her attention on the young boy in front of her.  
She smiled down at him, adoring everything there was on his tiny body. His little fingers clutched tightly forming a little baby fist, his tiny pink face with his sparkling blue eyes unmistakably coming from Spike.  
Spike.  
Anya groaned, knowing that he would have to know the truth one day or another. As the father of the young child, he deserved to know. She sighed, turning to face the small black cordless phone resting on the nightstand right beside her bed. She reached over, holding it in her hands, absorbing the meaning of it before clicking the 'Talk' button. Wait, she thought to herself, what am I doing? Spike is a vampire- he wouldn't have a phone.  
She sighed, placing the phone back down as she rocked her newborn son in effort to get him to stop crying. The tears and shrieks were cute when he as first born, but now after listening to them for a few minutes, they were getting to be annoying.  
"Have you decided on a name yet?" the young nurse asked as she leaned over the bed, smiling warmly at the baby.  
"Um, no, not yet," Anya responded softly. Sure, she had a name already picked out from the day she found out that she was pregnant. She wouldn't know if the child was going to be a boy or girl, but she had names picked out either way. But those names. Alexis or Alexander. The only name seriously on her mind was Xander's. Besides the baby, Xander was probably the only person Anya cared about.  
The nurse nodded understandably as she left the room, allowing Halfrek to enter finally. She had not been allowed in during the birth, but now she was. "Well," Halfrek began excitedly, walking over to Anya, "what'd I miss?"  
"Only his birth," Anya replied, though her thoughts were not on the conversations in the room.  
"Any name yet?" Halfrek asked, her excitement still blossoming.  
Anya shook her head, looking up at Halfrek. "Not exactly," she admitted honestly. Surely she had looked through the naming books on numerous occasions, trying to pick a good one besides Alexander to name her child, but she couldn't. No matter how many different names she looked at or how many different variations of the names there were, the only name she could settle on was Alexander.  
"You still love him," Halfrek declared, picking up Anya's ashamed head, meeting her fellow vengeance demon in the eye.  
"What?" Anya asked, pretending to have no idea whatsoever of what Halfrek was talking about. "Me? Love someone? A.a him someone?" She shook her head at the idea. "Nonsense, the only him in my life is this little guy," she added with a small grin as she gestured down at the tiny boy in her arms. "He's all I got."  
"I didn't mean him and you know that," Halfrek argued within an instant. She sighed, moving strands of her brown hair out of her face. "I was talking about Xander." She turned back to Anya. The look on the other vengeance demon's face, the look of shock as well as warmth, answered her question immediately. "If you weren't a vengeance demon, I'd tell you to call him."  
Anya sighed once more, her eyes wandering over to the phone. There it was, sitting there practically begging Anya to grab it and dial the number she still knew by heart. 555-6703. The number that would connect her to Xander. After positioning the infant in such a way that she could hold him with one hand while keeping his head supported, she began reaching for the phone. "Wait," she muttered to herself, "what am I doing? I can't call him. Not after everything."  
Halfrek shrugged, looking at the door anxiously, sensing that someone was about to walk through. Or maybe that was just the quest for vengeance from some person out there in the world, presumably close by. "Well, I better go. Vengeance calls." She smiled, waving at Anya before teleporting herself away.  
Anya nodded back in response, looking down at the baby in front of him. "You hungry there?" she asked him in a motherly tone of voice. A week later  
Spike frowned, glaring at the television screen in front of him. The reception wasn't coming in good this day, the same as it had the day before and would probably do the day after. He groaned, clicking it off. Passions had ended, so there really was no point in watching anything else.  
The sudden burst of rapid knocking interrupted his daily thoughts. "Bloody hell." Groaning, he walked over to answer it. "Come on, Slayer, you already broke up with me. I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that any more!"  
"Um, Spike." the voice on the other side of the door definitely did not belong to his Buffy. Though feminine, it was not filled with the usual anger Buffy gives him when she actually comes by to talk.  
Opening the door with confusion, Spike sighed. "Demon Girl," he greeted, stepping back a little as a way to allow Anya in. He frowned, double checking to make sure he had seen what he thought he saw in her arms. He nodded, realizing that he had. A blue bundle, with a head sticking out of it, no doubt belong to a baby. "With a baby," he announced, amending his greeting. "What's this all about?"  
"Look at him," Anya commanded, her tone of voice harsh, definitely telling that she meant business. Carefully, she transferred the baby over to Spike's arms, making sure that he held him properly. "Really look at him," she commanded once again.  
Spike sighed, walking over and sitting down in his telly chair, glancing down at the baby. For the most part the child was bald, with a few patches of dark brown hair sticking out, definitely coming from Anya. His face was structured fine, not to high check bones or anything like people had accused him of having. And his eyes. There were two of them, kind of in the middle of his face. "He looks healthy, if that's what you mean," Spike told Anya honestly, though he was still confused about why he was holding it.  
"I know that," Anya replied bitterly.  
Spike frowned, glancing up at Anya in confusion. "Well, then what am I supposed to be looking at?" he asked, his tone of voice hinting that he was very annoyed.  
Anya groaned, knowing no other way to break the news to Spike. "Um, Spike, a few months ago, y'know, with the whole us thing.it was kind of a bit more than just fun for one night."  
"Demon Girl, I'm undead and you're immortal," Spike pointed out gently. After looking over at Anya's annoyed expression, he figured that wasn't what she was referring to. Frowning, he glanced down at the young child, the sinificance of her presense finally sinking in. "Oh!" he blurted out in realization. "This is.this is ours?"  
Anya nodded slightly, her blond hair moving up and down against her back as she did such. "He is," she admitted quietly as she reached forward, clearly telling Spike that she wanted to hold the boy again.  
Spike nodded, gently handing the sleeping child back to his mother. He was shocked, clearly. This had never been his intention. Oh, God he thought to hiself. What am I going to tell Buffy? He sighed, coming to his senses, having to face the fact that he was a father, and Anya was the mother. Not how he would have envisioned the senario, but still. "How did this happen?" he asked. Immediately after the words left his mouth, Spike reaized how stupid the question was. "When did this happen? No, wait, I know when. When was he born?"  
"Last week," Anya answered softly. It was still uncomfortable for her to be there, but it was better to have this discussion last week rather than far off in the future. "His name's Joseph, unless you don't like it."  
Spike shrugged. "Does't matter much to me," he answered honestly. That answered one question, but there still were dozens more that needed answering. "How are we going to raise him?" Spike asked, getting the most important question out before anything else. "'Cause I'm not exactly sure I can raise a child." he began, the fear creeping out in his hesitant voice.  
"Well, technically, I'm his legal guardian, so."  
"That's great!" Spike ansewered instantly, leaping up from his chair and wrapping one arm around Anya in a joyful hug. "You raise him and I'll do the fun stuff." He sighed, glancing down at her annoyed expression, releasing his grip on her and taking a more serious approach to the issue. "But I will help you in any way you need, but I would appreciate it if news about this little guy doesn't hit town, especially the 1630 Revello Drive part of town."  
"Oh, absolutely," Anya instantly agreed. That was good. Spike wuldn't tell anyone, so as long as Willow didn't do a truth spell on him or anything, her secret was safe.  
"Good," Spike responded with a nod.  
"What's good?" Buffy asked, walking in through the door, Xander right behind her, both of them armed with stakes. "There is no good here. Spike, there's a nest of vamps and.woah!" Buffy exclaimed, catching a glipse of Anya and the baby for the first time.  
"Anya!" Xander exclaimed happily as he allowed his stake to drop to the ground, running across the crypt to the woman he loved, ready to swing her around joyfully in his arms, as if nothing else mattered anymore. Once approaching, he noticed the blue bundle. "What's that?" he asked, almost as if he were worried about it.  
"What's going on here?" Buffy asked, looking over at the vengeance demon and chipped vampire. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The characters still belong to Joss. And since it looks like he's not giving them to me any time soon (sigh), I still have to disclaim this. So I'm saying it and I probably will say it again: These characters are not mine; they are Joss's. On another note, sorry this took so long. Hell at home and was running out of ideas. If it sucks, that is why.

"Well," Buffy asked impatiently, her glare drifting back and forth between the vengeance demon and the vampire. "Is either one of you going to explain this chaos or what?" The Slayer folded her arms across her chest, covering up the large red Superman logo she had printed on her dark blue shirt. She frowned again, shooting Spike expectant looks.

Xander quickly caught on to Anya's discomfort. "Buff, ease up," he commanded, though all his attention was on Anya. He smiled, walking closer to her, putting one gentle hand on her shoulder, drawing in her attention. "Okay, I know how babies are made, but I'm wondering isÉhow?" he asked, gesturing down at the little boy with a tilt of his head. "And who the father is? It's not me, is it?"

He was hoping that he was the father. It would give him a good reason to convince Anya to come back in his life. A good way to reunite the two of them, so that he might make things right. The two of them would get married and lead the perfect life they were meant to have.

The words coming from Anya's mouth definitely were not something he was expecting.

"It's not you," she admitted, her voice a whisper as though she were ashamed of the child.

"Good," Xander responded without listening to the words being spoken. "Wait, what?" he asked a moment later, snapping out of his fantasy of a perfect life and hitting reality hard.

"Spike's the father," Anya whispered, her head lowering as her attention was focused on her heeled black boots.

"WHAT?" The yells coming from both Buffy and Xander caused the young Joseph to wake up with a squeal, his crying the only thing heard a moment later. Anya groaned as she began rocking the tiny boy, hoping to get him to fall back asleep.

"Spike," Buffy demanded, turning to her on-again, off-again boyfriend, if she were to venture that far. Well, before she would. Now, with the baby and everything, she wasn't sure. "Is this true?" she asked, still keeping the demanding one of voice up as she faced Spike, stake held tightly in her left hand, ready to kill the vampire if necessary.

"Well, is it?" she asked after a moment of silence.

After exchanging a quick look, Anya and Spike both sighed, looking over at Buffy. "Yes," Spike admitted, walking over to his Slayer. "That boy in Anya's arms is in fact my son, um, Jacob."

"Joseph," Anya instantly corrected as she continued rocking the infant.

"Right," Spike replied dismissively as he hurried across the crypt, getting to Buffy. Though the Slayer tried to turn away, Spike stopped her. Using his left hand, he held her head gently, but at the same time forcing her to look his way. "But it was a long time ago," he assured her. "I still love you."

"Really? 'Cause the evidence isn't favoring that," Buffy argued bitterly. She couldn't take this. Her boyfriend, yes she dared to venture that far in his title, was not supposed to go off and have a child with her best friend's ex- fiancŽe. Things weren't supposed to be that way.

But, then again, when have things in Sunnydale, the home of the Hellmouth, ever gone the way they were supposed to? Not so much.

Spike groaned loudly. Timing really was not in his favor, he pointed out to himself as he wondered what he had done to piss the Powers That Be off so much to make them so something like this to him? He sighed, shrugging that note off as he focused on Buffy. "Look, I love you. I've lived, or unlived, for a very long time. And in all those years, I've only loved one person."

"That would be me, right?" Buffy asked cagily.

Spike nodded solemnly. "Demon Girl just told me the news a few minutes before you walked in on us," he added, speaking the truth with hopes that Buffy would believe it. "I swear I hadn't known since that moment."

Anya nodded in agreement. "I couldn't tell him. Or anyone." She sighed, turning to Xander so that he would know she was talking to him without her quite meeting his eyes. "Especially you. She paused as she gathered up the courage that would allow her to get the next four words out. Though they were four simple words, only one syllable and on a pretty basic vocabulary level, they were the hardest words she would ever have to speak. Even worse if D'Hoffryn ever found out. "I still love you."

"Well, that's just great!" Xander shouted out angrily. The amount of sound he used caused the young infant to start screaming once more, his scream piercing the crypt. Xander sighed heavily as he began pacing around the near empty crypt, trying to clear his head, or think of something else to say. He couldn't.

"Look, Xander," Anya began softly, handing Joseph over to Spike as she took a few steps closer to Xander, hoping to calm him down or something.

"Look at what?" Xander yelled out at her angrily. "Look at your new sex life? The son you had with Spike? My life turning drastically into crap, more than it had before?"

"This isn't exactly how I envisioned my first child either," Anya responded in her defense. "I wanted it to be with you, but obviously you didn't."

"I do!" Xander screeched back at her as Spike handed the screaming child back to Anya. For his own safety, Spike figured it would be best to leave. Tiptoeing his way across the crypt, he attempted to leave. "Hold it right there," Xander commanded sternly, walking over to Spike, picking up his fallen stake as he did such, ready to dust the vampire good and proper for touching his girl. Something he should have done a long time ago.

"Woah," Buffy intervened, quickly rushing to stand in front of Spike just as Xander's stake landed in her left shoulder, what would have been Spike's heart if she had not been there. She could not see it exactly, but she could feel droplets of blood slipping out through the small wound as Xander pulled the stake back.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled, quickly turning the Slayer around so he could take a closer look at things, glaring at the shocked Xander as he did such. "Move your hand," he commanded gently as Buffy obeyed, dropping her hand to the side of her petite body, allowing Spike to examine her shoulder better for a second.

"Is she ok?" Xander asked, suddenly growing very worried. This was not his intention. It never was. "Is she gonna be" The words would not form in his mouth, no matter how hard he wanted them to. Although he couldn't have stopped what he did, he still couldn't help but feel bad for doing it. Buffy was hurt, partially because of him. Or to the casual observer, entirely because of him.

"I'll be fine," she replied coldly, as Spike guided her over to the chair he had been sitting on earlier. Before all the chaos had started. Sitting down, she grabbed her shirt by the collar, moving it out of the way to allow Spike to take a closer look at things.

Ever so dutifully, Spike sighed, handing her a folded up paper towel to stop the bleeding. Although it was at a minimum, if left unattended for the period of time it would take to get back to Buffy's, it would not be good. "Alright, I'm taking you home," he added a second later, standing up as he began guiding Buffy to the door. "You'll see yourselves out," he added harshly, glancing back at Anya and Xander for a brief moment before getting out the door, slowly making his way across the cemetery to 1630 Revello Drive.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Xander asked angrily, breaking off the silence in the crypt as he turned back around to face Anya and the baby.

"I'm telling you now." What was once Anya's gentle tone of voice was replaced by a hostile tone.

"Who else knows?" he demanded, his arms folding over his shirt in frustration.

"Just Hallie," she whispered under her breath. "And, obviously, the doctors," she added quickly. "I swear, I was just over here to tell Spike the newsÉI would have called him, but he has no phone."

"So Spike gets to find out before me?" Xander spat out angrily. "Where is the logic in that?" he yelled at her.

"The logic is that Spike is the father of this guy and you are not!" Anya yelled back at him. For the first time since he had been born, Anya frankly didn't give a damn to whether or not Joseph was crying.

Xander nodded, realizing that her point did make sense, anger had just clouded his judgment. "Alright," he said after taking a deep calming breath. "Why didn't I know?" he asked him a moment later.

"Because I was afraid of the look you'd get on your face when you found out," she answered him honestly. "Xander, I still love you and I know this would only upset you."

"Good guess."

"Damn it Xander!" she yelled. "I'm trying to make things better, ok? Between the two of us, but obviously they can't be."

He sighed heavily, walking over to her. "Alright, we've both made stupid mistakes, one leading to anotherÉI don't want to make things worse, but I do need a little bit of time," he told her honestly, his brown eyes meeting hers. "I'll call you, ok?" he asked as she nodded. "And for now, we should get out of here."

"In a minute," she responded. "He's hungry," she added a moment later as she walked over, sitting down on Spike's TV chair as she began to fiddle with her shirt and bra.

"Alright," Xander said as he sat down in a chair opposite Anya. "Whenever."

"You don't have to wait for me," she told him.

"I know, but it's dark outside and we're right next to a cemetery. I don't want you and the baby to have to get home alone," he began.

"Thank you," Anya said, looking Xander in the eye with a slight smile. Things might actually be able to work for them, she thought happily.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Life is full of disappointments. Without them, one would not be able to function. As much of a disappointment this may be, I must tell you that I did not help in any way, shape, or form (which are kinda all the same thing, once you think about it...) to create all the characters, places, and mythology contained in Joss Whedon's Buffyverse

Author's Note: I still have very few ideas on this whole concept, but I can try my hardest. Apologizing for if it's not what you had expected, but don't tell me you hate it 'cause that is rude.

"Easy there," Spike said as he guided Buffy onto the couch in her house. Dawn was annoyingly staying with her friend Janice again and was thus not home. An annoying point from his point of view, a blessing in Buffy's. "There you go, let's take a closer look at you."

Buffy opened her mouth as if to protest as Spike began moving her dark blue Superman shirt off of her shoulder. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," he told her. "If it weren't for me, Xander would not have accidentally staked you," Spike reminded the Slayer as he reached for the first aid kit he had pulled from the bathroom and began dabbing at the wound with alcohol wipes.

Buffy winced slightly but did not say anything. "So now what are we going to do?" she asked, her voice indicating that she still felt betrayed from the whole baby thing.

"Now would be the part where we put the bandages on, luv," Spike pointed out as he began doing such.

"I meant with our lives," Buffy said with a frown. "I mean, you're a father now and I am not the mother. I know, part of that is my fault because I had dumped you then. But I didn't know any better." She knew all the things Spike had felt for her, all the things he had done for her. "I don't deserve you."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Spike asked, looking deeply into her hazel eyes.

"You did so much for me, even though you get almost nothing in return," Buffy pointed out. "I mean, you went down to Africa and got a soul."

"Which was a choice of my own free will," Spike argued. "Nothing to do with you."

"And yet you left the night you attempted to...to do that thing," she began, still feeling very uneasy about the whole thing.

"So? It motivated me to, uh, follow my dream."

"Your dream to be like Angel?" Buffy questioned innocently.

"I thought we agreed a long time ago that you weren't going to mention that name," Spike pointed out.

"Sorry," apologized Buffy quietly. "I didn't mean it as a way to compare you to him. You are a million times better. You earned your soul."

Spike smiled down at her as he finished applying the bandage to Buffy's cleaned wound. "That I did and the adoration in your eyes is plenty enough of a reward."

Buffy smiled as she lightly kissed Spike's lips. "Your soul was given to you by a demon, right?" she asked curiously.

Spike nodded. "Yea, why?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, I don't want to bring it up, but this isn't like the gypsy curse and that whole perfect happiness thing, is it?" she asked, hoping Spike would not mind the Angel reference. She had not come out and said the vampire's name.

Spike shook his head. "Not at all. Nothing bad will happen to us if we get together," he promised her solemnly. "Well, at least, nothing from me having a soul. I'm sure there are thousands upon millions of demons, vampires, and other baddies that want the both of us dead."

"I'm sure there are," Buffy pointed out with a smile.

"But now let's see about getting you some rest," Spike told her.

Buffy smiled. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Spike?" she asked as she moved closer towards the vampire, her shirt still hanging on her shoulders from when Spike had tended to her wound. "You know Dawn's not here," she began seductively.

"Yea, I know," Spike replied with the same amount of seduction.

Buffy smiled as the two of them stood up. Buffy then immediately jumped up into Spike's strong and muscular arms and began kissing him heavily as if there were no tomorrow.

"He's asleep," Anya began thankfully as she wrapped her young son in the blue blanket she had carried him over in.

Xander could only sit and watch her. Her perfect body, considering that she had given birth only a week or two ago. Her hair had been reverted back to its original dark brown. Despite the fact that she probably has not been getting much sleep, Xander still found her to be the most gorgeous thing on this dimension.

Anya smiled slightly as she picked Joseph up, holding him in her arms. "Xander, can we talk?" she asked as she sat back down in Spike's TV chair.

Xander nodded. "I think it's best that we do," he said honestly as he resumed his seat across from her. "I guess I'll start," he added.

"Alright," Anya told him as she looked up to meet Xander's eyes.

"Alright," Xander repeated. "Ok, I don't know everything that went on with you and Spike, but I do know part of it was because of me."

"Damn straight," Anya muttered. "Sorry, that was rude," she added once she saw the look on Xander's face. The slightly frustrated look that he gets on occasion, usually when she makes inappropriate references to sex.

Xander sighed before continuing. "I know that now there is a child to deal with and I'm not real sure on the specifics of that--"

"I'm the legal guardian," Anya whispered softly. "Spike's...He's not in the picture as far as Social Services and whatnot is concerned."

"So you're raising him alone?" Xander asked curiously.

Anya drew in a deep breath. "Well, Spike said he'd be there to help if I ever needed it, but--"

"I hear you," Xander said soothingly. "But, Ahn, I have to know something."

"You know I still love you and you still love me," Anya pointed out. "That is true, right?" she added with a hint of fear in her voice as Xander was not saying anything back.

"God, yes," Xander agreed. "Ahn, you are the one thing that makes my life worth living. I want to be with you and I want you to be with me."

Anya nodded. "I want to be with you too," she whispered softly, hoping that D'Hoffryn was not hearing any bit of this conversation. If he did, she was sure she would be dead.

"Good," Xander pointed out. "So, I guess we should get out of here, y'know, before Spike and Buffy start boinking here."

"They could be boinking over at Buffy's. We did it once," she pointed out.

Xander nodded. "That we did," he said with a smile. "But I really don't want to spend a whole night in a vampire's crypt."

"Good point," Anya pointed out. "All of his stuff's at my place," she said, gesturing her head down at Joseph.

"So we'll go to your place for the night," Xander said. "It's not the end of the world."

"Xander, it's a mess. I haven't done any house work since he was born."

"Ahn, I'm there to see you and Joseph, but mostly you. You're house could be an outhouse for all I care. As long as you're in it with me."

Anya smiled slightly as she stood up and began heading over to the door, Xander right behind her. They stopped, Xander opening the door before he and Anya left.

Anya gulped the second she was out of what she would be willing to call the safety of Spike's crypt. "Xander" she began nervously.

"I see them," Xander told her as he caught sight of the vampires moving closer towards them.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I formerly acknowledge the fact that Joss Whedon created anything and everything regarding characters, places, mythology, and whatnot contained within this

Author's Note: This is bordering on being one of the worst things I wrote ...Just to give a warning...But I was helpless!

"Xander!" Anya repeated her former fiance's name with panic. "They're coming closer," she whispered in fear. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Um," Xander began, his face growing white in the fear of Anya and Joseph's safety. "Go back into his crypt?" he suggested weakly.

"Xander, they're vampires. They could get in," Anya reminded him with a frown.

"You have a better idea?" Xander asked as the two of them ran inside, Anya clutching Joseph tightly as not to drop him.

Anya sighed heavily as she slumped against the door in effort to keep the vampires out. Since they knew there were creatures with blood there was no way they would not be coming inside. It would only be a matter of time. "Now what?" Anya asked.

Xander bent down picking up the crying baby from Anya's thin arms and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Now you teleport over to Buffy's and get her and Spike here."

"But what about him?" Anya asked, looking down at Joseph.

"I won't let anything happen to him, I swear," Xander promised. "Now go before we're all dead!"

Anya nodded and before Xander could blink another eye he was gone and he was left alone to keep the vampires from entering Spike's crypt.

"Mm," Buffy said happily from her position beside Spike in her bed. She gave a happy sigh as she placed her head against Spike's bare chest. "This is nice."

Spike nodded in agreement as he wrapped one arm around the Slayer's petite body. "You really know what you're doing, Slayer," he said as he kissed her passionately.

Instead of kissing her boyfriend back, Buffy gasped, immediately pulling herself away from the vampire and pulling the blanket up to her neck. "Anya, what the hell are you doing here and how did you get here?"

"I teleported," the vengeance demon pointed out with a sigh. "Demons do that."

"Ok," Buffy began, "that explains the how, but the why is more important."

"Because there is a group of vampires over at Spike's place and Xander and I can't hold them off," Anya explained quickly.

"I thought you two were going to see yourselves out," Spike pointed out with a groan.

"Sorry, Spike, but our son got hungry, again," Anya yelled. "I couldn't get him back to my apartment without him whimpering the whole way home."

"You teleported yourself I here alright," Buffy pointed out crossly.

"Yes, but I can't take anyone with me, it's the rules," Anya reminded the Slayer. "Look, Xander and Joseph are in trouble, so please. Will you help?"

Buffy nodded. "Sure," she said. "Just let us change and we'll be over as soon as possible."

Anya nodded as she once again teleported away.

"Xander!" she called out as she walked through the crypt. "Xander Harris, this isn't funny!" she yelled. The vampires were still waiting outside the crypt for some reason unknown to her, but she did not care about that. Buffy and Spike could kill the bad guys, she could feed the baby. That was the way things were supposed to work.

"Xander!" she yelled once again as she walked over. Perhaps he had gone down to whatever was beneath. Anya herself was not sure of what Spike kept down there, but if she were being trapped in a place by vampires, then that would be where she would go. She drew in a breath as she teleported to the other side.

"Xander, thank god!" she yelled as she ran into his open arms. "Where's Joseph?" she asked in fear.

"Right here," Xander said as he motioned at Spike's bed. "Sleeping," he added although he knew that Anya could see that. "And Buffy and Spike?" he asked.

"Are on their way," Anya said as she walked over and sat down next to her son.

Spike sighed, quickly approaching his crypt. He stopped, standing there in shock as he saw the vampires waiting patiently outside. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, there you are," the biggest vampire announced as he turned to face Spike. "Nothing much. We're just here for the forty Siamese you owe...still."


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Joss owns all the stuff.

Chapter Five

"You have got to be out of your bloody minds," Spike told the vampire he presumed was in charge. "You're here for kittens. I don't have any bloody kittens." He glanced over at Buffy. "Luv, would you do me a great favor and get Demon Girl and her boy out of here?" he asked.

"You don't want me to slay the vampires?" Buffy asked curiously. "That is part of my job description as a Vampire Slayer," she reminded him. She folded her arms across her chest and waited for the answer.

"Buffy, just get them out of here," Spike begged. "There are other duties you have tonight," he pointed out with a dirty look in his eyes.

Buffy rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She would rather have sex anyway, she decided. "Xander," she called as she entered the dark crypt. "Xander, Anya!" she called. "Guys, the coast is clear," she added as she walked around towards the TV. Nothing. "Xand!" she called louder. Perhaps they had gone downstairs to hide. Or do other things…

Buffy rolled her eyes again. She did not want to know what Anya and Xander were doing considering that they were basically alone and in danger. That normally led to sex as she recalled. "Xander, just put your shirt on and get out of here," she yelled downstairs without looking. "The coast is clear."

"Did you hear that?" Xander asked as he briefly stopped kissing Anya. The two of them were seated at the edge of Spike's bed. Joseph was at the top of the bed, and he was still sleeping like an angel. "We can go."

"Do we have to?" Anya whined as she moved back towards her son. She grabbed his blue blanket and began wrapping him up again. She had to be extremely careful so she would not wake him.

"I think it was code for Buffy and Spike would like to use this bed," Xander pointed out as he started heading up. Anya followed carefully behind him. Once Xander was on the main level of he crypt, he took Joseph. "Hey Joey," he said in the soft baby voice.

Anya smiled as she watched the two men in her life walk towards the door. She wanted to believe things could be ok between her and Xander. If he could forgive her for this, she could forgive him for his actions that caused this. She sighed as she walked next to Xander. "Can I have him back?" she asked curiously.

"Of course," Xander said as he carefully transferred the baby to Anya's waiting arms. He then opened the door to Spike's crypt and walked out. To his horror, the vampires were still there. "Anya, stay inside," he commanded sternly.

"No, it's ok," Buffy assured Xander. "They just want to check the place for kittens. It's stupid," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Not as stupid as playing poker for various cookies," Spike argued back. "I've seen you play, and this is not that stupid."

"I'm not having this argument again," Buffy said as she waited for Anya to leave.

Anya slowly came outside with Joseph held tightly in her arms. She tried her best to ignore the vampires. She concentrated on Xander.

"Hold it," the first vampire said. "What's in the blanket?"

"My son," Anya quickly responded. She moved the blanket slightly to show Joseph's face. "See?" she asked before walking over to Xander. "Let's go," she said quickly. Xander nodded and the two if them quickly began walking out of the cemetery.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You can go, too, you know," she told the vampires. "There are no kittens here."

"Well, no felines," Spike corrected. "You can be quite the sex kitten," he said as he wrapped an arm around her. He smiled and began kissing her. As the two of them kissed, the vampires began to leave. Spike smiled triumphantly as he pulled away. "Let's go inside," he told Buffy. "We have things to do."


End file.
